Silent Screams
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Even though the Uchiha's are one of the founders of Konoha, they still haven't gotten the trust what the Senju's get . Madara is getting tired of it, still thinking this was all a waste before they all kill each other . As Madara wants to leave the village to get his mind together, Hashirama refuses to let him go . Can Madara escape this mad man's love ?
1. Chapter 1

**I am so in love with Dark/Yandere!Hashirama and love to pair him with Madara ! I try to keep it the Ninja way but no promises !**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

He tried to scream, but no sound came out ..

He wanted to scream very loud, but his voice just don't came out ...

He wants to die, but the other won't let him .

He won't let him die, he will hold him captive . His keeper, his ward, his guard who claims he loves him .

' Oh Madara ...' He cooes as he sat next to Madara, petting his hair softly stroking a few hairs away from his eyes . The very same eyes who looked in fear at him, it feels like long ago he could hold anger in them as he saw him .

' Don't look like that darling, I love you very much ! ' He said with a big smile .' You hurt my feelings you know .' Madara groans and looks away, but the man made a angery noise . Madara knows he is in deep shit, but doens't care anymore maybe he will kill him this time .

' Look at me when I am talking to you ! ' He screamed as he stood up but Madara refused to even hear him .' Look at me ! Look at me ! ' He cries as he now was shaking Madara .

' Look at me ! I love you ! I love you ! Why are you doing this ! Why ! Why ! Why ! '

Suddenly Madara shot up from the pain on his neck, and stared at the man in shock who smiled at him . _The damn bastard pinched me ! _' You looked ! ' He kneels down to kiss Madara on the lips .

Madara wants him to stop ...

He knows he will not ...

He felt them suddenly, the veins that came to life out of nowhere . Grabbing his legs and arms, pushing him closer to the other man . Who looks like he was in heaven, while Madara felt like he was in hell .

He will never escape this man, never and he knows that .

But he holds on hope for his brother, clan, maybe the other clans they made peace with and very very maybe Tobirama .. That they will save him, because he was too deep in this . He was too deep in this man hold .

He held hope they will save him from this very insane man who claims he loves him ...

_Hashirama ..._

' Madara ...' His name was said in a bliss .' I love you ...' Hashirama hugs him inhaling the sent of Madara, pushing his nose against his neck . Madara tried not to tense, but he did and Hashirama felt it .' Don't be scared love ... It's me .. Hashirama ! ' As he was talking to a child .' I love you ! Remember our first night .. Our love ... ' His hand went down to Madara's ass, feeling him and squeezing the cheek .

Madara now was shaking, remembering the hurt, the pain, the fear, he could smell the sex and blood, still taste the tears of his eyes .

' S-stop ...' His voice was shaking and weak, but he still tried to be heard .' S-stop it .. H-Hashi-rama ! '

' I love it when you say my name .' He ignores Madara's pleas .

The veins became tighter as he tried to move away, Hashirama's smile was still there but his eyes became dark .' Don't run Madara .' He said as he pressed his forehead against Madara .' I love you .'

_God please save me ._


	2. Chapter 2

' Madara ! ' Hashirama screamed as the Uchiha walked in the room with a team, he hugs to man who tried to push him off both fell on the ground .

' You asshole ! ' He screamed some glared at the Uchiha man .

Some because he gets the attention of the hokage .

And some because he insults the man, who clearly see him as a dear friend .

' You are back early, the mission went welll I see .' Tobirama said as he waited on the report, Madara glared at him as he pushed the older Senju brother off .' Went well my fucking ass ! ' He screamed .' I told you it was too good to be true ! '

He slammed the scroll of the mission almost in Tobirama's face .' What's your problem Uchiha ! ' Tobirama stood up as he glared back not going down by Madara's glare .' There was no payment, no people in need, I told you that fisher village didn't exist ! '

' Then you should have done something ! '

' I did ! '

The group nodded clearly getting pale just at the thought .' You .. You killed them ! '

' They were stubborn .'

' You had to held them captive, the Yamanaka's could clear ...'

' Tobirama ... ' Hashirama walked to them .' Madara and his team are probably tired, and want to rest at their homes . So let them off okay .' He smiled kindly at the group who sigh in relief .' Elder brother ...'

' Plus you did send them off without looking closely at the scroll so ...'

Tobirama was silent and sighs .' Fine they can go ...'

But the glare he send Madara, almost got him kicked out of the window by the man himself .' Say Madara there is this new dango shop ! '

' Elder brother you still ...'

' Let's go ! Let's go ! ' He tucked Madara's arm as they quickly walked out of the room .

Tobirama sighs again he is getting a headache .

As they were far away from the office and Madara's team, the man slapped Hashirama's hand away .' Stop acting like a damn child you idiot .'

' Sorry but I really missed you ! ' He said his smile still on place, Madara wonders how someone can smile so much .

' Yeah yeah ... Let's go to that dango shop .'

Hashirama grabbed his sleeve again as he tucked him .' Oi ! '

Madara sometimes forgets that Hashirama was clearly a stuborn but strong bastard to get his way . ' You can let go I can walk myself ! '

' I know ! ' Hashirama laughed as he smiled at his friend, Madara eye twitched he almost hit him when Mito and some of her lady friends walked them by .

' Running from your brother again Hashirama-san .' Mito smiled but she just looked with a blank stare at him .' Oh well ...' Hashirama was planning to walk on, until he felt a tug and looked with wide eyes as Mito holds Madara's other sleeve .

' Madara-san you have returned I see .' Mito's smile was big as her eyes shine with respect as she blushed lightly .' Ah yes the mission ... Was too easy .' Madara puffed out his chest .

Not really to make a impression rather to show Mito and her friends he was a strong leader, and they know to respect him and maybe leave him alone ... Even though Mito is charming and not annoying like those gossip hags .

' Mito ...' Hashirama turned to them with a smile, but his aura was getting low and dark .' Let Madara go .'

Mito looked at him when she wants to snap a comment but let go as she walks backward, even Madara was silent at Hashirama's behavior .' Hashirama ? '

' Okay ! Come Madara the shop is that way .'

' O-Okay ...' Madara was to tired but decided to make a note to check on Hashirama tomorrow .' Goodbye Mito .' He says as he looks away from her clearly hiding his red cheeks .

Maybe she stole a bit of his heart .

Mito forgets Hashirama's rare moment as she was in heaven for Madara remembering her name .

' Seriously Mito him ? ' Asked one of her friends .

The man walked on but Madara still heard .' Why got a problem .' Mito answered with smug face .' He is dreamy .' Her friends rolled their eyes until one of the Sarutobi said .' I hoped he will die on that mission bastard he is .'

' Mioko don't be rude ! ' An other Uzumaki said .

' Yeah I think he heard you ..'

' Who cares .'

Mito glared at friend .' I do .'

Madara walked faster not wanting to hear more, he felt happy that Mito cares but that's that . What Madara does not know is that an other one also cares and is planning .

The day went fast by and Madara was glad he was home, he was stuffed from the dangos he could not even eat the delicious food his aunt made .

' Kami .. Hashirama knows how to treat a guy .' He says as he made himself ready for bed .

As he walked in the room and noticed the window open, he went first to close it but something catch his eye .

An Azalea flower was growing between the splits of the wood of his window .

Making his way to Madara as he was greeting him .

Madara frowned and looked out of the window hanging half out of it looking around .' Hashirama ? You there ? ' But there was no answer .

Madara looked at the flower .' I will pluck you tomorrow okay goodnight .'

And he went to bed decided to leave the window open .

**( Else where )**

Mioko was walking home after she said goodbye to her friends .

She was still irritated from Mito defending that bastard .' Stupid Mito ... I will show you ...' She did not notice the wind was going down, as the noise was going farther away .

She did not even notice in anger to her friend that she was walking away from her home and the other people still walking around . Till she almost slammed into someone .' Watch were ! .. Oh hey good evening I am sorry I did not see you ...'

But her words were cut as a root sprung out of the ground right in her throat .

She looked in fear, confusion as her eyes started to become hazy .' mehek ee ...' She tried to say something but the root grow and split her head open as a balloon .

The person looked in silence at her corpse one eye staring back at him, he smashed it with his foot and walks away with a hum and a smile .

_Madara, Madara, Madara, Madara, Madara, Madara, Madara ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**And here ofcourse is chapter 3 ! I decided I don't want Madara to be naive he figures there is something wrong with Hashirama, but he find it out too late of course and yes Mito will try to get Madara to fancy her !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

The morning came too soon for Madara's opinion but who cares about his opinion ? Nobody ! Not even the sun .

After he plucked the flower and planted into a pot he found in the shed, he decided a good breakfast will do the job .

Of course if he was not needed when 2 man came to get him .' Uchiha Madara .. Tobirama-san asked for you .'

' Can't you see I was about to get breakfast ? ' Madara glared but they rudely glared back .' You can eat an other time, we have a corpse ..'

' What do I ...'

' It is from the woman you insulted yesterday .'

_What ? _

Madara got up and put on his shoes, he rather refused but seems he gets the blame if he came or not .

As they ran to the crime scene, some people who were around the body looked up and glared at him .' He is the murderer ! ' Said a chubby man as he pointed his finger at him .

Madara glared but said nothing as he went to the corpse of the female victim .

Her head was .. Smashed ? ' What on earth ..'

' Uchiha ... ' Madara looked up and saw Tobirama walking up to him with a scowl .' What is the meaning of this .'

' I see a corpse .. What has it to do with me ? '

' People claim you insulted this woman, and killed her when she was alone .'

' Lies .' He simples said back as he crossed his arms .' First of all she was upset with me and insulted me, and second I don't waste my time with people can't see the diference of an enemy or a misunderstood man .'

' Misunderstood he says ...' Whispered a woman to her friend .' Seeing himself as the vicitim how shameful .'

' Misunderstood ? Oh really you the Uchiha demon, even your clan is scared of you .'

' I don't have to explain myself to you, I did not kill this woman .'

' And who will beli ...'

' I do .'

Both saw Mito walking past the crowd, she throw a sad face at her friend Mioko and then gave Tobirama a stern look .' Madara-san did not kill Mioko .'

' How do you know .'

' Because Madara-san ...' She tried to find a quick reason to give Madara time, but a voice cut her off .

' Because he was the whole time with me .'

The crowd gapes at the hogake and some bowed as he did not pay attention to them this time, some glared at the Uchiha as he was the one who got attention of the god of Shinobi .

' Brother ...'

' It's true what Madara said and Mito here is the witness that Mioko-san was rather rude to Madara while he was going to eat dango with me .'

' Hashirama ...' Madara got a weird feeling about this, Hashirama seems bit odd as he was .. Not really himself .. _What is going on ? _

' So you say Madara is not the killer ? ' Tobirama looked displeased but seems to roll with it, there are others ready to blame each other .

Mito smiled at Madara as she nodded at him, Madara nodded in a greeting back . Hashirama's eyes grown dark as he stepped forward but someone got a hold on him .

It was a bald man holding his sleeve .' Hokage-sama you can't trust that Uchiha ! He is a killer ! We should be protected ! '

The others yelled that Madara should be locked up .

But grow quiet as everyone looked with wide eyes at Hashirama .

Who glared at the man, even Tobirama went backwards .' B-brother ...' He whispered .

The man paled as he starts to shake but still did not let go .' Let me go before you regret it .' Hashirama said in a low dangerous voice .

The man let go still being quiet .

Tobirama walked to them Hashirama's eyes shifted to him as he halted .' Brother ...'

' So Madara is not the killer end of story ! ' Hashirama said with a smile he walked past his brother to Madara, he gave a look at Mito for a second but did not stop .' Come on Madara ! '

' Hashirama ... There is a woman killed .'

' Yes ? '

' Should we not look for the killer ? ' Madara starts to feel strange, in a way ... He felt as his father becomes very angry and he tried to hide in the shed when he was 3 years old .

**A fear ...**

Madara realize he fears Hashirama .

_How silly ..._

' There is the police force for right Tobirama .'

' Yes .' Tobirama crossed his arms as he watched Hashirama very carefully .

Mito walked to Madara as she put her hand on his shoulder .' Are you alright Madara-san ? '

' Yes .. I think ... ' He looked at her .' I am fine .' He said after a few seconds .' Thank you for standing up for me .'

' You welcome .' She smiled at him with red cheeks .

None noticed as Hashirama watched them with cold eyes, he felt himself twitch and then smiled .' Come Madara let's get some thee at my house .'

The crowd were walking away some looked back, looking in pity at the corpse or with hate at Madara .

' Are you coming too Mito ? '

' Ah ... Me too ? '

Hashirama's lips went tight .' Madara ...'

' She was helping me and I think some thee will do her good too ... After what happened with her friend .'

Hashirama was quiet so was Tobirama who also walked away, with his thoughts running over and over what was happening . A cold feeling in his gut .

' Thank you Madara-san .' Mito looked at the ground .

' Come on let's go .' He walked on the way to Hashirama's house, with Mito beside him as Hashirama stared after them .

_He is mine, he is mine, he is mine, he is mine, he is mine, he is mine, he is mine, he is mine ..._

' Oi ! ' Madara shouted as Hashirama's eyes went wide .' Y-yes ! ' He squeaked a bit Mito snorted as Madara looked amusement at him .' You coming or what ? I break your door in and steal all you thee ! '

' No not my thee ! ' Hashirama shouted playfully as he run to them, getting between Mito and Madara . Mito looked at him as he stared back, but gave his attention to Madara .' Come on friend .'

Mito walked in silence with them, _so that's how it is ... Two can play that game Hashirama ._

_**Enjoy while you can, you dying stupid whore ...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter eveybody, next chapter shit will go down ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Madara found that Hashirama was acting strange, well the man was always a strange one even when they were children but now ... He was really acting strange .

He stares into space, he glares at everyone who cross paths with Madara .

Madara figures becomes Hashirama wants to protect him from the insults of the murder that happened, but now he feels like Hashirama is the one who just wants to kill those people .

_How silly of me ... Hashirama killing innocent people like that will happen ..._

' Madara ! ' Hashirama greeted him as Madara stepped into the office .' Good morning ! '

' Yah ... You too .' Madara just nodded at Tobirama who glanced at him but ignores him after, Madara glared a bit back till he feels someone knocking into him .' Get out of the way Madara-sama .' The woman said in a mocking voice .' Tobirama-sama is busy .'

Madara grits his teeth and just walked to his desk, a thee was present but Madara knows better then to drink it .

As he one time catch one spitting in it, or it's cold or just mud water ... Madara a warrior on the battlefield, equels with the god of shinobi is being bullied by the weak into submission .

_Father is laughing and scolding me in his grave, I can't face him like this he will disown me in the after life ! _

' Madara ? Something wrong with your thee ? ' Hashirama asked as he walked to him .' I made it .'

' Oh thank you ..' Madara stared at the thee .' How long ago ? '

' Well not really that long ...' Hashirama looked confused .

Madara looked at the thee, _there is still time to be done something with it ._

' Oh it's cold ! ' Hashirama said as he grabbed the thee Madara blinked himself awake .' Hashi ..'

' Come with me while I make a new one, we can talk a bit .'

' Brother you two can talk here in the office, because you want to slack of doens't mean you have to drag Madara with you .' Tobirama stood with his arms crossed .

Madara saw two woman, one of them knocking into him glare at him .' I will make my thee myself Hashirama don't worry .'

' But ...'

' No .. I need some fresh air anyways .'

' But you just got ...' Madara was already out of the door as he slams it shut, he sighs as he slowly walked to the kitchen .

People on the way glared at him, or whispered bad things at him .

_I am getting tired of this shit ._

Madara just wants peace and quiet .. Especially he just wants some peace, why is everyone making it hard for him .

Even his own clans men are not easy to deal with these days, all ever since his father died they espect him to run there and go there and bow till his fucking back breaks .

He know that it will not be long before they force him to marry, and if his son is acceptable they remove him faster then an kidney .. Comparing himself to a kidney seemed weird, but he was too tired to judge himself for that thought .

He decided to drink his thee as soon it was ready, it was only half empty when he felt someone behind him . He slowly turned around and looked annoyed .' Madara ... You take too long ! ' Hashirama whined .' Oh shut it you big oaf .'

Hashirama just laughed .' Are you okay ? ' He finally ask .' Why ? '

' Well .. You seem bit off, I am worried .'

_Of course it's in Hashirama's nature to worry ._

' Yeah I am fine ... Bit tired honestly .'

' Maybe having a day or two to relax will help .' Hashirama kindly offers Madara found him oddly too close, as he takes a step bit back . Hashirama keeps smiling at him .' Doens't that hurt ? '

' What ? ' As he looked like a confused puppy .' All that smiling it has to hurt to keep smiling so much, my cheeks hurts just looking at you .'

' Well I have no reason not to smile .'

' You escaped paper work didn't you ? '

Hashirama smile dropped a bit .' Yeah ...' With red cheeks .' Honestly .. Come on before Tobirama's panties will break from all that twisting .'

' Is that possible ! ' Hashirama looked surprised .' Wait a minute, Tobirama doens't wear panties .'

' How do you know ? '

That made Hashirama quiet as they walked back, meanwhile Madara used the moment to think about Hashirama's offer .' Maybe leaving the village will do me some good .' He said as he opened the door not noticing that Hashirama stopped with wide eyes .

_**Panic**_

_**Panic**_

_**Panic**_

_**He can't leave ..**_

_**He can't leave ...**_

_**He can't leave ...**_

_**No, no, no, no, no,no ..**_

_**Madara can't leave ...**_

_**I will not let him ! **_

_**He can't ! He can't ! He can't ! **_

_**He is mine ! **_

' Hokage-sama everything all right ? ' Asked a fellow ninja as he walked to the door with paperwork in his hands, Hashirama was silent but then he turned to him with a smile .' Everything is all right .'

**_Everything will be perfect .._**


End file.
